


An Early Morning

by afteriwake



Series: Closer To The Heart [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beds, Caring Lestrade, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Lestrade is Sweet, Lestrade is a Sofite, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mycroft is Sweet, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Mycroft Holmes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft rather regrets agreeing to wake up early for a jog around Hyde Park with Lestrade’s daughter, at least until he and Lestrade talk a bit first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_watson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_watson/gifts), [Amberowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberowl/gifts).



> So I was tagged on [this gifset](http://a-studyinsherlock.tumblr.com/post/137460629365/gatissmark-mark-gatiss-production-diary-from) of Mark Gatiss from the Sherlock production diaries by **mrs_watson** and challenged to write sleepy!Mycroft fic for both the Mycroft/Lestrade and Mycroft/Anthea pairings. I am rising to the challenge (albeit a bit late) and answering this, as I had put the prompt in my folders and it was claimed in my Spring Cleaning Prompt Claim event by **ladyofdragonflies** and **Amberowl**. Hopefully you all will enjoy it!

Gregory was used to early mornings. He was used to all-nighters, being woken up at any conceivable hour of the evening or early morning, going a few days without sleep if need be. It was all part of the job, Mycroft supposed. That was why he worked for the government, not Scotland Yard. But he had not anticipated that his potential future stepdaughter _also_ had a very interesting sleeping routine, one that caused her to wake up at early hours n the morning. One that caused her to go jogging in the early dawn hours at Hyde Park once a week.

One where she invited him to join her.

There were not many comforts that Mycroft truly got to enjoy. He limited his intake of decadent food and drink, even now that he was dating a foodie. His taste in art, while sophisticated, was nothing that was extravagant; he looked at it as an investment and did not spend much on it. He was not the type to enjoy much popular culture, though Gregory and Pamela were working hard to change that and, he would begrudgingly admit, were becoming successful to a degree.

But staying in bed until the last possible moment, snuggled beneath his fine Egyptian cotton sheets underneath his down comforter and usually, if he was lucky, with Gregory by his side…that was one of his favourite comforts to indulge in. And now his alarm was going off at the crack of dawn, pulling him out of his restful sleep, two hours earlier than usual, all because he wanted to impress his lover’s daughter, a girl who, as far as he knew, had no reason to even _like_ him, much less approve of his relationship with her father.

Mycroft moved his hand to the alarm and whacked it with more force than he needed before turning back and nuzzling his nose into the pillow. He could hear Gregory chuckle at him. “Don’t be amused,” he said.

“Pamela loves to do this run,” Gregory said, moving his hands to his waist. “She only does it once a week when I can go with her. She thought you’d get a kick out of it, with all the time you spend on the treadmill.”

Mycroft cracked an eye open and gave his lover a sleepy look. He should be cross but Gregory didn’t look amused at this. He looked as though he was about to give him an out, say he was ill or that he’d had a meeting come up. “There’s no need to give me a way out of it, Gregory,” he said. “I’ll go.”

“Good,” he said. Gregory moved closer to him. “I promise you can have coffee first. Pam might run on a natural high but _I_ don’t.”

That got a small, sleepy smile out of Mycroft. “You are a godsend.”

“No, I just know you well.” He kissed Mycroft softly. “You sleep until it’s done. I know my way around your kitchen well enough. I spend enough time here.”

“You do,” Mycroft agreed. Gregory got out of bed and for a moment there was cold but then the sheets and comforter were down again and he was enveloped in warmth again. He didn’t go back to sleep, instead looking out the bedroom window at the sky outside. He would honestly like it if Gregory spent _more_ time here. They were rather secretive about their relationship to a point; those close to them knew, but they took pains to not make it very public. This run…that would be one of their few public outings together.

He wouldn’t mind more of them, to be quite frank.

He knew there was his position in the government, and Gregory’s own position at Scotland Yard, but honestly, he wanted to say to hell with everyone who had anything to say about it. He did love Gregory, very much. They had met because of Sherlock, bonded over his baby brother’s problems, and that was all it might have been if it hadn’t been for the fact they both had felt an attraction for each other, despite the fact Gregory had been married at the time. But he was a good man, an upright and stand up man, and nothing had happened while he had been married to that deceitful shrew of a wife. But once he was free of her, he had put forth the proposition of dinner at his home and slowly something had developed.

And now, years later, it was a rather nice, solid relationship, marred only by his brother’s recent return. Sherlock so far had no inkling about the true nature of his relationship with his favorite Detective Inspector, but he did not expect that to last for long. And, perhaps, that would not be a bad thing. He didn’t really _care_ if Sherlock approved. He was honestly more intent on getting Pamela’s approval than his at the moment.

Eventually Mycroft could smell the Columbian dark roast he kept and he moved his eyes to see a cup being set on the nightstand. Gregory had not bothered to put the top half of his pyjamas on and that was a rather nice sight this early in the morning. “Two sugars and three spoonfuls of cream,” he said with a nod before he took a sip of his own coffee.

Mycroft sat up and stretched for a moment, yawning as he did, and then reached for the coffee, taking a careful sip. Yes, just the way he liked it. Gregory _did_ know him well. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked.

Gregory nodded before having some more of his own coffee. “She doesn’t care that you’re a bloke,” he said. “Mostly she cares about the fact I’m actually happy for a change. She’s used to seeing me be miserable. She loves her mum, she does, but…she knows Laura has a habit of making even the most loving people hate the world sometimes. I don’t hate the world so much anymore.”

Mycroft felt his heart warm slightly at that. He hadn’t realized he’d had that effect. “And she thinks that’s my doing?”

“Thinks it? She knows it,” Gregory said with a grin. He sat down on the bed. “Look…us, I didn’t expect it. I mean, it all happened in a weird way, with me being married and all when we met. But you were patient, you waited for me to realize my marriage was basically dead, and when I did you were still patient as I felt my way around us. And I’m happy. I mean, there are a few things I’d like to change, but…for the most part, things are good.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Mycroft said with a nod before yawning again.

Gregory chuckled. “Drink your coffee and then get dressed. You might want to be awake by the time we get to Hyde Park. Pam’s liable to talk your ear off.” He had some more of his coffee then and then when he was done he set his mug on the nightstand and started to get dressed.

When Mycroft finished he did the same. He probably shouldn’t have stayed up so late taking care of business the night before but it needed to get done so he would have his entire morning free to spend with Gregory and Pamela. When he was in his running outfit he realized he still felt quite tired. “I think I may fall asleep on her.”

“She’s sixteen,” Gregory said with a laugh, moving in front of him. “She’s used to me falling asleep on her. She’ll just chuckle at us and label us old fuddy-duddies.” He gave him a quick kiss, and when he was done Mycroft gave him a smile. “I think you look rather cute when you’re sleepy, though. I almost want to take a picture. Especially with the grin on your face.”

“Please don’t,” he said, frowning.

“All right. At least of sleepy you. But if there’s a cute moment while we’re out today, no guarantees.” He nodded to the bedroom door. “Let’s get you a coffee to go and then be on our way. I don’t want to be late and have to listen to Laura read me the riot act.”

Mycroft nodded and the two of them made their way out of the bedroom while he yawned again. He had the feeling it would be a long day but, hopefully, the outcome would be good and it would be worth it in the end.


End file.
